The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,216,805 discloses a cowl mounting system including one or more stabilizer fulcrums spaced between front and rear cowl mounts and preloading the cowl to provide cowl stability in the mounted condition. The stabilizer fulcrums also provide port and starboard alignment guides during assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,341,008 discloses a hinge assembly for a cowl of an outboard motor. The hinge assembly is configured to connect a first portion of the cowl to a second portion of the cowl. The hinge assembly comprises an arm that is connected to one of the first and second cowl portions and a retainer that is connected to the other of the first and second cowl portions. The arm is movable with respect to the retainer between a registered position wherein the arm is retained by and pivotable with respect to the retainer to thereby pivotably connect the first portion of the cowl to the second portion of the cowl and an unregistered position wherein the arm is separated from the retainer so that the first portion of the cowl is separated from the second portion of the cowl.